Rift
by Saving Insanity
Summary: Time traveling, once nothing but a mere myth, now becomes the only answer to the resolve the devastation Earth has befallen under by the twisting, tiding power of the Torken race once they find their source of energy stolen from them. With the death of the Z-fighters and the destruction of the dragon balls, how will one man unravel his past to save his future? R&R (slight romance)
1. Chapter 1

Time: An ageless concept of thinking, cause-and-effect, years, months, days, an endless list of atrocities and pleasurable moments that seemed to weave themselves into a persons mentality like a thread in cloth. Many seek to breach it, to retrieve what it took from them and relive what it gave them if only for a moment. Others seek to use it to change their fate. A destiny so given to them by their decisions, their failures, or their own selves. Yet they are argued against. Told, are those who seek to disrupt the neutrality , that their fate is as much a part of them as time a part of their souls. That they are doomed to re-walk the same path that led them there in the first place; however, there are many paths for one to walk. The possibilities are endless as the universe that so harbors them, and within them, time expands. Onward it goes with life, forever invisible to those who not to seek it.

Then, there's the expansion.

A wormhole, some say, of such acute strength that time itself is not relevant there. It is theorized, yet not proven, that the divine thrive in such a place, stuck solely within themselves away from the mortal plane. Generations of scientist have striven either disprove or penetrate the purity of life, and generations have failed. Arrogance and ignorance deemed it impossible to unravel the lengthy cords of such a state, deeming that there was no way to escape its tentacle-like grasp. What many don't seem to realize is that penetrating such heavens is not impossible. All it takes is will.

* * *

He stood, silent, stoic, facing away from the silence of a desolate room behind him. Before him, the open mouth of a portal, swirling in abstract colors that radiated beyond it's metallic gate. The low hum of the machinery around him was the only noise to keep him company as he pondered and awaited his final goodbye, and in an abandoned church of all places. A refuge for the surviving, though not a lively atmosphere itself. Leaving her behind was troubling enough, but she couldn't find a better haven rather than one that was shaped by robust, shambling concrete pillars decorated with shattered glass and decrepit pews. He grunted at his dull surroundings. Only a day they had been there and the ceiling had caved in the entrance, already proving that the foundation was failing. With a slight raise of his head he looked beyond the spherical tornado of colors at the statue of an archangel with his sword drawn, seemingly towards the swirling vortex. His beautiful marble face, chipping and shattered in the early morning hue of the sun. A red sash decorated his torso where alabaster kept it in place. He sighed through his helmet and stared at the asphalt beneath feet as he thought of the past. Extravagant luxuries, wasted time, everything could have been different. This place, now dead, could have bubbled with life. At the time, he was to ignorant and blind to see so. He couldn't help but feel the guilt harassing him as he took a little adventure into the past. Loathsome thoughts they were. How he despised them with such a bustling distaste that he groaned at the way the hurt him.

"You think to much," said a soft, feminine voice close behind him. He felt it with great elation to hearken her words that she laced with a delicate laugh. "I, of all people, know when you're troubled."

He turned to greet her, his heart immediately lifted from all worry. She was a true vision, an angel living in the mortal plane. There was no other beauty like her. Long white hair cascaded down her back, pulled into a tight braid with just a bit falling around her face. Her eyes were the color of the ocean's spray that seemed to move and glisten as if water swayed within them, and they were mounted upon a perfectly framed face that bore full, nude lips. She was of short stature, standing only at five foot. He towered over her yet that made her mystique all the more alluring. Clad in armor that matched his, was she. Her pale skin, almost overpowered by the black and green bulk that shrouded her shoulders and the plates that seemed to slide down her body into plated, thigh-high armored boots. He smiled behind his mask and placed his hands gently on her sides, causing her to smile and plant a gentle kiss on his stomach. This aroused his troubles once more. He was meant to leave shortly which meant she would be alone. A thought that greatly appalled him.

"I'll be fine. Remember, it's me, Jezra, you're worrying about," she mused with a smile as she patted her sword, a bastard sword, forged in lava and crafted by the runic magic that kept her people alive. It was as strong as she was. "You should be worried more for yourself. This is quiet a dangerous job. No one has survived it yet," she inquired with obvious worry for him. Her eyes began to tear and her breathing became unsteady. Instinct reacted and he cupped her face in his large hand and she held it there and planted a gently kiss in his palm. She then stared upon his eyes though they were hidden by the intense black screen of his helmet, "Go, but you listen to me, you better come back," she demanded with a stiff chin and a tear streaking her cheek. "That's an order."

He moved aside his mouth guard, revealing the a silver ring that was pierced into his bottom lip. Smiling at the sight, she smoothed her fingertips lightly over it, feeling the bump of metal as if it were actually part of him. It was a sign of the struggle they both endured. A remnant of distrust that they witnessed in the camp long ago. It was proof of his loyalty and what he had learned. He kept it as a thanks to her. This she knew and smoothed her thumb over his bottom lip with great affection. Her ocean born eyes closed and her lips parted as she felt him kneel to touch his lips softly to hers. Heartfelt, soft, amazing was their last kiss. She whimpered as he parted from her because that was his goodbye to her, yet she was strong in dealing with her trepidation. He unlatched from her and adjusted everything once more before his journey. The goodbye was tearing in them both. She stood, unsure if she would ever see him again and he would leave her, unguarded with only faith in her ability. Neither of their fates were sure.

"Remember, Goku is dead in this first timeline that you'll be going through, but I don't doubt that the kids will attempt to foil you. Do _not _hurt them," Jezra pleaded. He nodded in compliance. "The girl neither. Everyone has to stay alive and that could prove difficult. Remember your target mission and you should be fine," she ordered like a general, her eyes hardened and focused yet her insides trembling and unsure.

In his compliance with her wishes, he proceeded to step into the portal. One last look behind him and he was engulfed by incandescent light and tore him from her sight. A piercing noise accompanied it, and he felt all of his matter dissipate. He swirled with light, feeling no pain what so ever. For moments on end it felt as if her were nothing more than particles of air engulfed by a series of flickering lights scattered along the universe. There was no feeling, no sound, no other sight than spiraling colors that changed within milliseconds of each other. No thoughts ran through his mind. There was just nothing except time.

Then everything stopped. Gravity thudded against him harshly, pounding his head as his journey through the space-time continuum came to an abrupt halt. It pulled on him harshly, forcing him away from the lifelessness of the form he was recently in. He regained his body, felt the burn as he was forming once more and resisted the urge to cry out. Then came his sight, damaged slightly still as his optics nerves reformed in his eyes. He could see the spinning of wild pastels finally form into blurry shapes and he began to fall. What ever he had been thrust into finally spit him out into his destination onto a a blurred landscape before he could fully reconcile with everything that just happened to him. He found himself on his back, half in water and half out. Then gentle lapping and smell of a salty breeze let him know that he had regained his senses and was mobile enough to move. He arose, his senses sharp, his mind set, and a horizon of nothing but sea before him. He could hear battle in the distance and faint signs of saiyan destruction scared the lands. This was what he came to stop.

* * *

_AN: A prologue-like deal. Shorter chapter; however, I felt it best to keep the surprise waiting for the next one. So do please, read, review, fave, and follow. It is all greatly appreciated and if you enjoy romances, check out my story, Serendipity and leave a review!_

_Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Oceanic spray against his helmet seemed to magnify the darkening horizon as he sped across the watery surface. It was a welcoming relief to the air that seemed hot and suffocating and laced with destruction as the surroundings were. He gazed upon them with angst and loathing as he sped past. Mountains that once stood proud had been decimated as the forests around them by what resembled nuclear-like craters dug into the Earth's crust. In other words, marks that could only be made by extremely brutal force. An unsettling feeling trapped itself inside of him. He feared he may not have arrived in time to fully stop the battle before his target's demise, foiling the entire mission and possibly even destroying everything he had worked to save. Since he arrived, the sky had exploded many times in bright, fluorescent lighting that seemed blinding and noises only made by an all out war. He could feel the difference in the atmosphere as he neared it. It was pressurized and conflicting and dark even though the sun reflected brightly off the crystalized waterfall. He knew he was growing near to his goal. Quickly, he scanned the area for any signs of life that could be even remotely close to who he was searching for by opening up his senses to the world around him, He made calm and empty his core, feeling as if his entire body was vibrating. The vibes he sent out seemed to reverberate quickly, yet harshly. He had his target area less than a quarter of a mile away from his current position. The time for rebirth had began.

Broly, who had earlier bombarded Trunks and Goten, sensed the arrival of this new guest to the time line. The air seemed to announce it in a atmospheric ripple that disturbed his insides and shifted the air with a swift, low hum. He halted as he was once again approaching the children n, taking the time to scan the clear skies for the invader. His nose scrunched in displeasure and frustration as a loud growl also emitted itself from his throat. There had been an effect that seemed to be birthed from the arrival that lightened the air amongst all of them though they weren't for certain what it was. For a split second the sun also brightened as if it too were disrupted as they all noticed. His chest felt as if it were flying even though he was perfectly still. The children also seemed to notice this difference and pressed their eyes to the sky in a manner similar to his. It was unnaturally quiet between them, almost as if they had forgotten of each other's existence in the clear skies.

"You felt that didn't you Trunks?" Goten whispered to his lavender haired companion who seemed completely perplexed by his new surrounding even though no physical attribute had changed.

"Y-yeah, what do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but look," Goten replied with his finger pointing towards Broly who was still searching for the seemingly invisible intruder. He wasn't paying attention to them what so ever.

"This is our break Goten! Let's go!"

They crawled away facing him as to not alert the barbarian's attention. Wind was whirling around them, the obvious effect of the disruption in the atmosphere. It seemed to wrestle the ground before them, causing a gust of earth to cloud between them and the brute saiyan lightly and transparent. Then, a terrible thing aroused in Goten's nose. Dust reared up, striking his face and up his nostrils to create a sneeze that would surely doom them. He tried to fight it off to the best of his ability yet it was to strong. Fearful and knowing of the consequences, Trunk's placed his finger under his friend's nose, but to no avail. The sneeze was loud and massive, gaining Broly's dreadful attention and snapping him back to the world of battle. His eyes seemed to connect with both of them simultaneously, creating a sickening feeling in their stomachs. They both yelled in alarm and turned away, crawling faster on their knees to gain their momentum. Broly smirked and prepared to leap after them, almost amused at their pathetic attempt to flee from him. A yell thundered from his throat that was laced with a fierce, defiant laugh as he began to charge them. It echoed against cavern of land and the pearls that caught his fleeting image. Then, another ripple came, stopping him in his tracks. This one was much stronger than before. Its source seemed to be closer.

He dropped from the sky between the saiyan and the children without sign or warning and landed on his feet as if he had the grace and agility of a feline. The ground split in all directions where he leapt and made a crater beneath him that seemed to be digging into a weak spot in the cavern. It seemed to thunder and roar as gravity pulled him deeper into the Earth's crust, dragging Broly in it with him. The saiyan snarled and slid into core where he began to engage him. Their hearts were throttling with adrenaline as the time traveler bobbed and weaved through the falling rock and Broly's fists. The saiyan's fury ignited in him was fueled even farther as his adversary seemingly refused to fight back. In a fit of rage he made a grab for his helmet and was unsuccessful for the armor clad man blunted his attempt with a grab and throw of his wrist that seemed to fast for normality. With one fist held behind him, Broly grabbed his throat instead and held him back, only to be foiled with a stunning blast that sent him catapulting out of the crater. He landed just on the outside on his feet, his enemy following him close behind on the other side. The kids, now out of their stunned daze, took flight and observed from above how the weight of this stranger smashed the ground as if he had the weight of a hundred in the soles of his feet and seemed to be battling Broly for a reason unknown to them. They hovered in stunned awe as the two men rushed each other, their power seemingly equal as they latched their hands together as a test of brute strength. Broly seemed to be losing as they observed the strain on his muscles and face that turned red with frustration. Immediately a smile pressed itself across their faces.

"Goten is that your dad?" Trunks asked merrily as he watched the test of strength continue.

"I don't think so but who cares! He's on our side!" Laughed Goten.

"Yeah he is! Come on, lets help him!" Trunks replied as he once again took the form of a super and charged into the battle with a renewed sense of courage.

Goten also took on the transformation, "Yeah! You're finished Broly!"

Whilst still trying to tire and fend Broly off, he heard and felt the children come closer to 'assist' him. Swiftly, he grabbed ahold of the saiyan's head and slung him to the ground as delicately as possible and took the children by their hands as they sped near the grounded saiyan and slung them backwards as well. Their heads clunked together as they hit the makeshift containers that held the enormous pearls and dragon ball they had been searching. One by one they fell out, creating a slippery slope blanketed by spherical balls of calamity. Chaos would ensue soon for he surely had a party of three to fight and fend as he also attempted to complete his mission within the quota. Jezra had pleaded with him to not harm anyone and he didn't intend to, yet he knew the persistence in a young ignorant soul was strong. As was the saiyan that had pounded him in his middle when he was assuring from where he stood that the children had lived. The severity of the pain was tremendous yet he held his own as he tumbled backwards and leapt back up as if nothing had effected him. Vertigo hit him slightly as he stood and weaved with the semi-blurry image of the mighty saiyan hurtling towards him in his sight. This time he had once again saved himself from his fist as it darted past and planted his boot in in the back of his head with one mighty movement. Broly went down to the ground once more, diving chin first in it and digging up more around him as he went in and out of consciousness. His heart was pounding incredibly fast and his ears began to admit a ringing noise that was deafening. While attempting to stand, he directed an evil glare at the incredibly strong man that he was pursuing in battle, only to be bombarded by a continuous string of blasts by the two children. Though they had little to know effect on the saiyan, the time traveler found in necessary to silence these attacks with a invisible burst of energy that he omitted from his core. Strong was it as it hit them even in the sky. Immediately, they were knocked from consciousness and plummeted hundreds of feet onto the earth. He had tried not to harm them, but sometimes force was necessary.

"Kakarot?" Broly growled as he eyed the man that approached him. He shook his head slowly, the dust raising against his form while he also connected eyes with the saiyan that seemed to further his anger. "Don't... play games with me," he growled as he leaned against the earthen wall, his furious teal eyes still firmly locked on the man that was now circling him.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on our side! Come on what gives?" Trunks yelled in confusion and agitation as he waved his arms around as if he were a demented windmill.

This made the masked man wince behind the shield of black for the child was less than a foot behind him yet he kept calm and focused as he eyed the saiyan beast that was regaining full consciousness and ability to stand once more. Electricity seemed to amplify the air between them in a matter most unpleasant. It felt thick and smelled of sulfurous hatred that burned inside the fierce brute and reflected in his eyes of how he wished to kill him. This made his heart pound with thunderous power. He stayed still, awaiting Broly's next move as they kept their eyes locked and took a subtle defensive stance as he felt the lightening bolt of fury bustle through the saiyan's veins. This saiyan wasn't going to go easily, this he knew very well. It would take not only strength, but cunning to subdue him permanently especially with two other beings so avidly set on killing him. Though they were the least of his worries as they seemed more interested in staying back and observing for the time being.

Broly jerked up, his strength regained from the sudden blow to his head. The pain had receded slightly which fused a ticking bomb within him that was ready to be set off at any moment. His no longer swayed between this new opponent or the half-breeds but was irrefutably glued to the adult that challenged him and was surprisingly holding his own. This man, this thing, had refused he was Kakarot, his undying foe, yet he presented intense strength unlike any human. He growled, obviously setting his opponent on edge as he watched the stance go from calm defensive to battle defensive. A low laugh flowed from his throat as he once again prepared to engage. With a insanely strong aura of green setting around him, he flushed away any life force with a burst of energy that seemed overwhelming. The time traveler was thrust backwards and became carved into the mountain whilst the children were sent spiraling into the sea miles away. Broly smirked with elation as he glared at the man who seemed motionlessly lodged into rock, who soon afterwards plummeted stories into the harsh ground. Assuming death to his foe, he began to laugh at his untimely demise as he energy began to rise without control. His boiling blood ejected a fury of uncontrollable vivacity that hindered any sort of rationality and released dopamine in the form of a hideously evil laughter. The landscape was ruined around him, forged of nothing but warlike craters that dented the once peaceful area with abhorrent destruction lead by a mourning sky. He relished at it as well as he became familiar once more with the only sight he knew.

_You better come back. That's an order, _the masked man heard his beloved in his thoughts as he regained the ability to think once more. Rain pounded against him and filled the crater his body had made when he fell. It blurred his vision through his helmet to make sure that he would not be able to tell once thing from the next and had the same effect on his mind, yet those words were noting less than clear. He twitched, the pain in his head and back almost unbearable as he moved to sit. Eventually it won and thrust him half in and half out of the miniature pond. He cringed in pain that tortured his back and shoulder, almost shocked at the way his body was responding to the way he took the hit. He knew he was stronger than this. Then he remembered the pin that kept his suit together. More or less it was a large screw, or similar in shape, that held the breastplate to the metal plating and was only covered by a simple, yet thick, sheet of metal. He must have punctured it as he hit the mountain which means that the pin was now lodged in the muscle and tissue of his right shoulder. Pain, there was so much of it yet it would be nothing compared to the agony if he were to fail. He couldn't fail her, his future, nor himself. It would be blasphemy. Gritting his teeth, he rolled over on his stomach and reached behind him to dislodge the missile that became so nestled into the corded muscle of his back. Despite his best efforts he yelled in sheer torture as he began to dislodge the nail of five inches from his tissue, all of which that was buried inside him. The feeling was much similar to being sliced by a thousand shard of glass as fire and acid was sprinkled upon the wound. He was sure he had broken a tooth by the time he had removed every inch and tossed the blood stained fragment of hell as far as he could. Afterwards, he dropped upon the ground and raised himself up once more as if he were doing push-ups. It was then he was aware of another presence.

"Up! Up now!" A strong female voice called just before he felt himself be heaved and sat upon a cold bolder. It was Setmisk, their medic. Though the rain was brutally pounding them he was sure it was her by her voice and blurred image. "You hurt?" She blurted in her broken speech. He tried to mutter a response for her but found himself unable to before she flipped him on his side and began to dress the wound carefully. "Jezra on way here. She scared you die! I try tell her that you tough, you fine. She not listen to me," Setmisk said with a roll of her eyes as she singed and tightened the wound. "You need be careful! Time traveling make you weaker. You need stay still for least hour after you land. It to dangerous," she scolded whilst she wrapped up the wound. He jerked up into a squatting position, his eyes thoroughly focused upon the ground as he digested her words. "You could have died! Tisk, tisk, Jezra very worried!"

"Indeed!" Jezra gasped breathlessly with her landing. Her eyes had fallen upon the trail of blood that led to him though now she bore her helmet, "Are you hurt?"

He brought her head to his with a gentle pull of his fingers and she cupped his lovingly as their foreheads touched. It was his way of telling her that all was ok, for the most part. They had underestimated the power and strength of him and overestimated their immediate ability. Time traveling was a dangerous thing. Setmisk was correct, they should have sent him back earlier and patiently awaited his full strength to return to him. Immediate perusal of anything after the body had been broken down into tiny particles and thrown across dimensions at hyperbolic speed was pure suicide, though he had held his own quite impressively. The rift into the timeline was a powerful one, meaning that it had a harder effect on his body than it would if had simply slipped in unnoticed. By atmospheric change they had noticed since their arrival they knew they had broken some sort of barrier of time, a belt in a sense, something that held the space around everything sturdy and continuous. Luckily, it appeared as if they had merely ruffled it without causing much harm. Setmisk was looking to the sky, her helmet lens pushed up just above her mouth so she could flick her snake-like tongue about to taste the rain that fell upon it. An otherwise odd sight to any normal being, yet Setmisk's people serpentine humanoids. With her enhanced senses she could feel the change their time surfing had done to the present continuum and smiled.

"We do good. No change or black hole, but..." she trailed off uneasily.

Jezra snapped her eyes to her," But what?"

Setmisk allowed an uneasy noise to appear from her throat as she shook her head in dismay, "We not have long. Two other life forces headed our way. They powerful, but one more powerful than other. It delay our mission and upset timeline."

"Come on then, we can't let that happen," Jezra snapped as she lifted her lover to his feet. "Are you ok to go on?"

He nodded and straightened his back yet it became apparent to both of them that his injury consisted of a broken shoulder and torn muscle by the way his shoulder hung. Instinctivly he clutched it, arousing Jezra's concern that she displayed by slightly holding it in her long, delicate fingers. Setmisk gazed upon it for many moments, contemplating rather harshly if she should delve into federal reserves or hope he could bare it and face the rest of this mission. It was a incredibly hard choice to give out such imperative ingredients when their supply was almost dry but this mission would determine whether or not their new home would be safe. Swiftly her choice was made for her when the piercing cackle of a saiyan was heard with the company of flying orbs that destroyed the mountainside where they sought refuge. Bounlders and stones tumbled over them at racing speeds, one even striking Setmisk in the back of the head, yet thanks to her armor she remained unharmed; however, she did tumble to the ground because of the slick rain, causing the bag of senzu beans she had salvaged from the wreckage of a tower the had come across to drop into the pool of water that he and the rain had made, leaving but one between her fingers.

"Take this!" She ordered just before she removed his mouth guard and shoved the bean down his throat before he or Jezra even had time to comply.

_Something_ surged through his veins like wildfire bursting through and splintering pain as if it were trees in the path of an exploding sun. It renewed his vitality as greatly as it shoved away all weaknesses and physical hurt that he suffered through battle and traveling through the cosmos. His temperature arose rapidly even whilst the rain cooled his skin, signaling that the adrenaline was now freshly flowing through his veins and feeding a warrior like ability in him once more. The beast in him had awoken, driven for success and determined to achieve it through all means. He dashed off, leaving Jezra with a frustrated eye roll as she followed him. She knew how persistent and driven he was, and though she admired it she feared it as well. She too could sense the power coming towards them; however, the more powerful one was out of her range. There was a more feminine one near, and was much weaker than the one that unsettled Setmisk, by whom took her time to retrieve the drowning kids while they engaged the enraged saiyan. Though he was newly revived, all particles included, he still had quite a feat on his hands as he punched and dodged Broly's attacks with swift, cunning movements. The amount of energy they were putting off was substantial. Surely it would attract attention by the way it ricochet off the walls of the surrounding area. While they battled in midair, Jezra watched them and the sky and scanned mercilessly for intruders to their mission. The power was coming closer mostly from the eastern side. She eyed it closely, only taking her eyes off it once a fury of energy bumped them apart. Both men were panting and waiting with shock in each other's abilities. Broly's mocking laughter had fled once he realized that it was the first opponent he would truly have to take seriously.

"What are you?" He asked with his low, growling, and breathless voice as he glared angrily into the black abyss of his opponents mask. The man stayed silent, igniting a blinding anger in the saiyan.

Then, as swiftly as a flash of lightening between them, Jezra blunted an oncoming attack from Videl, the power source she had been sensing. She had used mainly her stunning attack to sunder her yet it seemed as if she had done a substantial amount of damage to her being that the blood dripping down her forehead wasn't hers and she had lost her helmet in the process. The two men stared at her as she hovered between them unknowingly while she searched in the white mist of waterfall for the fallen human. Swearing, she turned to her love and assessed him, then to Broly who was glowering at her in anger and surprise. No one made a move, almost as if they were frozen. She was awaiting them as they were awaiting her next move all while hoping that the Earthen girl had survived her attack. Thankfully she had, and she sprang up with steel nerves and the ambition of a true fighter to take on Jezra once more. Jezra almost admired her if she had not been stupid enough to place herself amongst all four of them. Videl found herself facing down Jezra, her attacker or so she assumed, a man of unknown origins, and the saiyan she was after. This would turn out to be quite a predicament.

"Oh, so you're here to help him?" She blurted out as she eyed Jezra and the man that wore things that resembled hers, and then shifted her gaze to Broly who now stood annoyed with his fists clenched. "Pfft, I knew you'd need reinforce..."

"Hey put us down! Common! We aren't babies!" The sound of Trunks interrupted her. She spun around, expecting him to need help and instead found a humorous sight. Trunks was cradled in the arms of a long, thin woman ,that bore similar armor to the other two beings besides Broly, and fighting whilst Goten slept soundly in her other arm as she rocked him like a mother would her child.

"No! Child is hurt you lay... down!" She soothed as she tightened her grip on him and looked to Videl. "You are bad mother. You need take better caution with your son!" She unknowingly scolded. Jezra burst out with a high laugh while Videl's face dropped into an long drawn half smile of disbelief.

"H-he's not my kid," she laughed in confusion. Everything seemed completely halted because of Setmisk.

"Here," Setmisk announced as she thrust the sleeping boy into Videl's arms. "You go take care of son now. We handle this."

It was no sooner after she said that when Broly dug his fist into the other man's mask, cracking it and sending him backwards. Jezra immediately reached to catch him yet was foiled in her attempt when Broly captured her and Videl and slung them together, breaking Videl's nose on Jezra's helmet as he did so. The stun of the attack was halted by her head protection but Videl was not so lucky. The human woman fell as the Goten scattered away from her, awoken by the booming sound of Broly cracking a mask and Videl and Jezra colliding with him in the middle. His forehead was splattered with Videl's' blood. Setmisk darted to catch the women, dodging an onslaught of energy attacks as she did so with inherited grace that made them slip by her slender frame with ease. First she grabbed Videl, then changed her path when Goten and Trunks were sent in her direction and knocked her with a deathly powerful force that severed her helmet from her head. Blood cascaded from her mouth for when one of the young ones collided with her, a satchel he was carrying was filled with hard objects and struck her face as he flew by. Once she steadied herself, she coughed up what had slithered down her throat and grimaced as she found it had stained her dark purple hair. Her emerald serpentine eyes flew across the skies to where her comrades were defending themselves against the wrath of the saiyan and gasped in horror as she caught wind of that intense power once more.

Gohan had arrived.

* * *

_AN: And I shall continue and finish up this fight within the next chapter! I'm really excited about it, truly I am. Though I would like to accumulate a few reviews before I update if you don't mind. Also, if you enjoy romances and suspense, check out my story: Serendipity._

_So, who is this masked man? Why are they engaging Broly yet with no intentions of killing anyone? How will Gohan save the day? Tune in next time to find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Oh wow I finally got a chapter done :D I apologize that it has been so long but I have been busy with many many things. I don't plan on abandoning this story so do not worry :3

Ok ok, so I thought of adding soundtracks to my chapters, silly a bit I know but they are abundant in DBZ. To get the feel of this chapter, I am going to give a choice of three songs that I felt worked well with the ambiance of this scene

1. For You by Staind

2. All Over Me by Drowning Pool

3. Demon's Fate by Within Temptation

If you have anymore suggestions that will be appreciated.

* * *

Gohan's arrival would cause even more complication in their mission than Jezra had recently anticipated. His power was intense, much more so than the girl and two half saiyans in their company. If he found it necessary to attack then there was little to no chance that they would successfully complete this mission. His assault was almost inevitable at that, being that she more than likely deterred this human female that more than likely worked in alliance with him against her with the brutal force she used to deflect an assault on their objective. She swore at herself for letting this happen. This mission she set them on was not supposed to end in conflict and bloodshed, and yet there she was wish blood dripping down her face and her comrades with various wounds themselves. She shook her head in dismay as she gazed at the lingering figure in the air above them that could very well be the demise of their future if she failed to be a leader, so quickly she turned to her companion with eyes of fury and anxiety and gave him the signal to open a portal. The determination in her was running at high volume, her beautiful white and blood crusted hair whirling around her she ignited a shield of magnetic energy around them to deflect anything that could halt them and keep anyone from escaping. Her plan was to just take him to their timeline now and not risk any other delay that could harm the time space continuum. Time was beginning to decay around them through symptoms of storm and atmospheric change that was beginning to make her ears pop annoyingly. She squinted and cast her gaze swiftly from Broly and then to her lover who was having problems creating a strong enough rift to sustain them.

"Come on hurry up!" She yelled as a sharp pain that was caused by the flow of electricity passing through her body vibrated down her spine and sent a wave of shock into her arms.

She dropped the shield shortly after and fell in exhaustion and agony herself. It took energy that she didn't have to sustain such power for longer than a few seconds and as she faded in and out of consciousness she could hear another assault taking place above her. Dew from the waterfall splattered her as she fell at nearly neck breaking speeds and didn't have the strength to catch herself and reverse the effects gravity was having on her. She was sure this was how should would die as she felt the pressure weigh in on her and the water cascade over her heavy armor-clad body as she continued to plummet near the jagged rocks at the bottom on the fall. The water was cold and breathtaking, her body began to shiver as frigid steel pressed to it and soaked her hair, making her feel like a corpse, and she embraced it. There was no energy in her body and her bones felt brittle as her skin did clammy. Just as she had scorned her lover for attacking without resting first, she did the same.

Just as surely as she thought she was going to die, there was another ready to save her life. He dashed to her at the same speed at which she fell, breaking the tide of battle for just a split second and then being sucked back into it by a grab of his boot. Broly was unwilling to allow this man to escape him for even the slightest second after all the fury and negativity he had to this seemingly worthy opponent. He was heavily resisted with an acerb kick to the face that was hard enough to make his nose bleed profusely and stun him for a second or so. The speed and reflexes that this man withheld was incredible as he demonstrated with the bottom on his boot, yet it only angered the saiyan more. He gave chase to the man, whom by now had caught the falling damsel and was transporting her to safety. She was laying limp in his arms without energy to move even her pinky. Her state was frail and sickly almost. The velocity at which she fell was almost terminal and her bones and insides were most likely shaking fiercely. He thought to quake them just a bit more-give her a jolt in a sense. All for pure amusement of course, so he readied an intense blast in the palm of his hand that would be powerful enough to destroy a side of the serene landscape that had remained untouched by the hand of destruction.

"Bring her here, now!" Setmisk demanded in a rush as the man landed with Jezra in his arms. She demonstrated great pain with

Setmisk had crafted a makeshift infirmary in a cave that was located just west of the waterfall. Her bio signature was intensely high and easy to follow. Sweat was dripping off her light purple skin as she raced around reading the cosmos and treated three, now four, ailing people. Goten began to stir from his sleep and Trunks was leaned lazily upon a rock with a wrap of bandages adorning his forehead. Videl was behind them both holding an icepack to the knot that was forming on her head that was now visible that she had cleaned the crusted blood from her face. They all gasped at the sight of Jezra as Setmisk removed her armor to reveal how badly bruised she was after all the energy and electricity had reverberated through her bones and body. It was well indicated by her screams and visible damage to her back that she had broken her spine in several places. She tried to sit upright and bare the pain but it was too excruciating. Convulsions in her stomach caused the bile to rise in her throat that she expelled of quickly on the ground. Her state was weak and Videl felt pity for the woman as she directed Trunks and Goten's attention away from her so she could be placed properly on the ground and attended to. She was not exposed what so ever, yet Videl felt it best that she got some privacy in her agony. She had almost forgotten that this was the same woman that earlier assaulted her.

Almost.

Videl's eyes met in a confused wrinkled glare as she watched Setmisk tend to Jezra, "Who are you guys?" She asked finally. The man holding Jezra's hand turned his attention to her, his abyssal black face mask appearing almost ominous.

"W-we're from the…" Jezra started before she gritted her teeth, "Future," she said breathlessly and gasped with a swear lacing her lips. "We're here to save our future."

Videl stared ahead, her sapphire eyes glistening with dumbfounderment as she tried to digest what was just told to her. At first she refused to believe her and became insulted, but as she watched the woman's pain calm, she began to decipher. She observed how tenderly the man that was hovering over her held her hand and how her medic stroked her hair in an almost motherly like fashion. Nothing about these beings seemed evil or ill willed. This baffled Videl and she pulled herself into a position where she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on the top of them. The air around was cool and her hair was damp from the waterfall. It clung to her forehead and neck, sheltering her bewilderment from those around her. She got the courage to look back up with her nose wrinkled in unanswered questions and to meet her gaze was the invisible eyes of the male. For a moment they connected and Videl got an absurd sense of familiarity from him. His energy was similar to one she had been in contact with before but she could not place it at all. She nibbled her lip in thought and disconnected with a swift glance to the floor. When she glanced back, he was holding the white haired woman limply in his arms and she was stroking his face gently. That was when she finally realized that these people were here for what they said and it wasn't going good.

"Why here though?" Videl inquired.

"We need saiyan. Saving him save us," Setmisk answered with her emerald serpentine eyes wide and set on the sky. She flicked her long, slender, and forked tongue wildly and quickly raised into a fleeting position that caught everyone's attention. "The universe becoming sick!" she exclaimed, "I stay here with Jezra, you go! You stop them from hurting Broly," she demanded at the man. Videl watched with confused anger.

"Hey wait a minute! How is saving that brute going to save you, huh? I'm not buying your story lady!"

Jezra rolled her eyes in frustration and turned to her with what strength she could manage, "Listen, I don't give a _damn _if you believe me or not," she panted. "We've got to stop this fight from happening and take this saiyan and it is in your _best_ interest to not intrude." Jezra warned sharply, her eyes connecting sternly with Videl's as she handed out her piece of advice. Videl leaned back with the same scowl on her face. She clearly was not interested in Jezra's warnings.

"You be safe here," Setmisk promised Jezra and the remaining three with worry and a slew of other emotions misting her caring eyes. "No leaving until we fix this."

"Go with him Setmisk. I'll be fine here," Jezra answered while raising herself into a sitting position. She then beckoned for the canteen of water that was propped against the stone wall. "I'll heal pretty fast."

Setmisk nodded and directed her attention to him, "We go now then," she started before she turned sharply to those behind her and wagged her long finger, "And I mean stay here. No more fighting for any of you."

This exalted a giggle from Jezra and everyone else except for Videl. Her face held bewilderment, and even a bit of vexation. She placed a hand on both shoulders of the children and stared harshly at the ground before her as if she were lost in some invisible world of hurt. Jezra could feel guilt arise within her as she inspected the young woman. She had never meant to harm anyone, but Videl dragged herself into this she told herself. Everything was supposed to be over so quickly. Jezra sighed and squeezed the hand that was holding hers as a way to bid adieu for the time being. In feeling her angst, he squeezed back and held her head gently as they touched foreheads, his mask to her skin. It was a way to bring solace to her, and he hoped it worked. More so, he prayed for her safety in this weakened state she suddenly found herself in. He gently laid her flat upon a slanted stone as he was preparing for battles embrace once more, and gently kissed her through his mask. Afterwards, it was time to depart no matter how hard it was.

Gohan arrived within seconds after his detection of power that fell into the categories between overwhelming and downright deadly. A group of three greeted him directly, one of which, a man that he had thought, and hoped, dead for several years: Broly. The other two, a woman and man of obvious power, were a mystery to him. He hadn't the idea of whether or not to challenge them being that their most outward state was neutrally observing him so far; however, Broly was a different side. His stance took a competitive one, yet a mocking smirk enlightened his face. Gohan knew to raise his defenses out of experience, which alerted others to do the same except the man whose mask was now cracked and shattered from where Broly had hit him earlier. He stood solitude, his head in the direction of Gohan as if he were reasoning upon some unknown fact or thought, the greying clouded sky making the pitch black of his helm all that more ominous. This struck a note of oddness to Gohan, and he stared back for a split second, his eyes wide with curiosity at the sense of familiarity with this man. Though his face was not visible through the glass, Gohan couldn't shake the dreadful feeling that he had been in this man's company before somewhere, sometime long ago.

"Gohan!" A young Goten cried out from under the mist of the waterfall, shattering the hold this mysterious man had on him.

Within moments of his glancing back, Broly pounced, one of his fists burrowing into Gohan's ribs whilst the other hand grabbed his face and rocketed him downwards towards his younger brother and those around him who had also fallen. A splatter of blood escaped through Gohan's gritted teeth whilst trying to not omit a yell of anguish and agitation. He scorned himself for not knowing better and keeping firm vision on his saiyan advisory. Broly's strength had increased dramatically as demonstrated by the increasing pain level in Gohan's ribs, and his stamina had not weathered from previous battle. In fact, it had seemingly increased due to his ever growing power that radiated from his core self. Previous experience in battling this man given him the knowledge to be able to read at least some of his foul tricks and plays, yet obviously not enough. Luckily though, the blow was not critical and Gohan recovered just in time to feel the spray of the water splash his face and reawaken his senses just before another crushing blow was being prepared by the mighty saiyan. He swerved just out of the way, causing Broly to pass him just barely and disappear into the white of water. It may have offered just a moments rest, if not just under a moment, before the catastrophic wail of energy collapsed the ribs of the fall and sent water gushing in massive proportions at exhilarating speeds towards Jezra and those who were resting with her at the bottom of the falls.

Setmisk sped to stop the inevitable drowning of her comrades while the man of the future engaged his target once more. There was an obvious distraction for her now that she took full advantage of. Setmisk could travel at incredible speeds as her alien serpent genes dictated her speed and ability to control her surroundings. Her people were also masters of medicine and elements, and whilst reviewing this facts in her head an idea was born. She halted her break-neck flying speed within a matter of seconds, setting herself between the gushing flood and the cave and whispered an incantation that was so silent that the wind could not even carry her words. Her eyes then carried a fluorescent hue that radiated with power and magic as she raised her hands towards the water and forced it to do her bidding. Her lips moved well beyond the eye's comprehension and her fingers twitched equally as swiftly. Water swirled and lapped at her bidding and she ruled it justly. Not even a drop fell onto her slender face for her ability over it was simply to powerful. She aimed it carefully at the fight that Gohan had now entered. He and Broly were her main targets but if she hit her comrade as well there was not much she could do to prevent it. She held tons of water at her finger tips, and with a quick swirling motion of her index finger, created it all into a tornado-like vortex of water that was sent at hyperbolic speeds towards them.

Without warning all three were slammed with a force of water that they had never felt before. Broly had been the direct hit and was forced into the masked man while Gohan received the aftermath. The saiyan had been disoriented once more and was sent into a subconscious state whilst trapped within the armor clad arms of his supposed foe. He was held tightly around the neck and waist without enough sense to fight back at the time. The armor on his captor was sturdy enough to blunt most of the power Setmisk had sent spiraling their way; however, her impact was grand and water did penetrate the slight cracks in the metal. This weighed them both down, making flight a more arduous task than it should be. Broly was dead weight that had to be passed on and quickly. As they descended further, the futuristic hero brought into mind a jeopardous idea that if done wrong could thwart everything. Though with a half conscious saiyan beginning to regain strength and the weather falling apart at the hands of a disrupted universe he had no choice but to go through with it.

He took Broly by the wrists and began a whirl wind motion that gained momentum and velocity as they neared the ground. The saiyan became heavier with each passing second and the man could feel the sinews in his arms begin to strain under the weight and pressure he was putting him under. Wind gusted around them angrily wailing at those who watched from a distance. He was swirling so fast the rain could not even touch them and instead fell around them in mist as air deflected the drops. Eventually, Broly became too heavy for him to bare anymore and with precise shot and the help of gravity, was sent barreling towards the Earth at terminal velocity.

The saiyan hit with force so immense that the mantle shook everything within a ten mile radius and carved a crater so massive that it appeared as a meteor had struck Earth. He was followed by the man who threw him. He skidded along the earthen wall, loosening mud and gravel to fall on him as the rain did them both, his head hitting many rocks that jutted out on the way down. The crack in his mask grew worse and bits and pieces began to chip away. Thankfully he remained unharmed and landed at the bottom side by side with a now unconscious saiyan. He could make out two tiny forms hovering above them and jolted into a sitting position despite how badly his body ached. Dizziness struck him and he fell back onto his elbows. His breathing was somewhat labored and his heart thundered fiercely in his chest in response to the strain he had just put his body through. This was not normal, he knew. He could feel is body deteriorating rapidly almost as if the universe was dissolving him to retain proper balance.

"Hey down there are you ok?" Gohan yelled just before he came to aid the man. "You really wailed him, wow. Who are you?" He asked in amazement whilst lending this arm to help him up. He was equally impressed by the strength he had even after such an engagement.

"I open portal now but we must hurry still!" Setmisk announced with her arrival. Gohan stared at her quizzically.

"Hurry for what? Broly's out cold."

"Yes we take him now."

Setmisk held her wrist forward towards an open space in the crater that was well away from them to prevent any involuntary enter. It was much like the one they entered beforehand save for the rimless structure and machines that regulated it. Gohan became increasingly worried at that point and questioned whether or not he should intervene with their plans. The man he had just met had carelessly thrown Broly over his shoulders as if he were a pillow, proving that he was more than capable of entertaining another scuffle if need be, and the woman seemed intent on their plans. Gohan, however, had other plans that involved ridding the galaxy of this saiyan once and for all, but dare he attack? There was always the possibility that these people were putting on an act. Perhaps they were going to imprison Broly and use him as his father did for many years, or even make him an ally and destroy the universe and were only acting as allies to him to get away swiftly. Either way, Gohan wasn't going to allow them an easy leave despite the worsening weather conditions.

"No, you won't," Gohan enforced by standing between them and the portal. "You're not going anywhere with him. I don't know what you're going to do with him and I'm not taking a chance at letting the universe be destroyed," declared Gohan with a certain heroic monotone. "I'm sorry, but I _am _going to destroy- "

"Gohan!" Videl's scream interrupted. Immediately he gave her his undying attention, only to find horror in her presence.

A woman held her, Jezra, with a knee in Videl's back and a sword threatening to tear into her flesh. Her face was newly bloodied and pleading while her fingers dug into the steel and hands of her assailant. Jezra stared ahead, her grip tight on her sword yet gentle enough to not harm the girl. Her eyes met with Gohan's furious yet fearful ones with a clear threat that rattled his bones.

"Hey lover boy," Jezra taunted angrily through gritted teeth. "Move, or I _will _slit her throat."

* * *

An: And thus ends this chapter. Please read and review because it is all greatly appreciated! Your opinion matters too!


End file.
